This invention comes from the idea that modern and future composite materials require a novel building system to take advantage of their phenomenal physical properties.
Current building systems are ill equipped to take full advantage of the physical properties of modern composites and future smart materials.
Current and future exotic composite materials require an elegant system of construction that will allow the creation of infinite structural diversity.
Helixes, spheres, quasicystalline planes, amorphous shapes, branching structures, etc. can be built using this invention, and these types of complex structures have applications that will emerge as new exotic materials are developed.
Current building systems are not designed to take advantage of the levels of bending stress made available in many composite and smart materials.
A structure built of curved elastic elements under stress is better suited to controlled shape morphing than a structure built with straight elements.
The level of structural density that defines many current building systems will render them obsolete when the specific strength of future composite materials reach a high enough level.
Additive and reductive changes made to a structure over time is difficult when using existing building systems because of their inflexible nature.
Current building systems are diverse in type because they are needed for different applications. As more adaptable/adjustable/tunable materials become available, the diversity of applications afforded by these adjustable materials will lessen the need for so many building strategies. An elegantly simple building system using adaptable materials will be best suited to many niches.
Current building systems have difficulty adapting to potentially damaging natural phenomena. Building with straight elements is not conducive to flexibility or the benign absorption of external forces.
A building system capable of functioning at many scales is needed in an environment where materials exist that will allow the creation of structures hitherto impossible at many scales.